KKPCALM03
The Roaring Lion! Cure Gelato! (叫べライオン！キュアジェラート！''Sakebe Raion! Kyua Jerāto!''?) is the third episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode. Info *Air Date:February 19,2017 *Next:Episode 4 *Previous:Episode 2 *Opening:SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode *Ending:Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime Major Events *Aoi Tategami becomes Cure Gelato for the first time. *Hotto appears for the first time. Synopsis One day, Ichika is walking down the street with Himari and Pekorin when she hears some singing in the distance. She quickly discovers that it is Aoi Tategami, the lead singer and her band Wild Azur. As they line up for some ice cream after the song, two high school boys cut in front of them and Ichika and Himari are intimidated by them. However, Aoi steps in and tells them off before walking to the back of the line. The next day, Ichika is delighted to find out that Aoi is actually a student at the same junior high school as her, so when she tires to approach her in the library, she accidentally ruins Aoi's train of thought for her lyrics. However, Aoi doesn't mind as she thought they were bad lyrics anyway because they were so forgettable. She then goes on to tell Ichika that the lyrics are for the upcoming contest on Sunday so the two girls run down to the concert hall to figure out some lyrics, only to end the day without any. So they go to buy some ice cream, however there is none left because they have surprisingly disappeared. Aoi longs to perform in the contest so she can be judged by her idol, Ayane Misaki, but she is worrying about her lyrics as she isn't quite sure how to make them stand out. On the roof top of the school, Ichika comes up and talks to Aoi, and despite Aoi telling her to go away, Ichika keeps on talking to her, pointing out that the clouds in the sky look like shortcake and cream puffs. Aoi glances up at the sky and is inspired to write some lyrics so she runs off, leaving Ichika confused for a moment, before realising that she could make a blue sky themed dessert for Aoi. So she goes to find Himari and they help each other make a blue sky themed lion ice cream. It's finally the day of the contest and Aoi still doesn't have any lyrics. Her band members tell her that it's okay and that they can perform some other day when Ichika and Himari turn up with the ice cream. Aoi takes a bite and lyrics instantly come to her and tells her band members that she had lyrics that she will sing from the heart. So they head out onto the stage and just as they start performing, Hotto appears looking for ice cream that can cool him down. Ichika and Himari quickly transform and try to stop Hotto by holding him in place with their pink and yellow cream ropes, but Hotto breaks free and tries to get the ice cream. At that moment, Aoi runs down from the stage and shouts at Hotto for interrupting her performance and for trying to steal the dessert her friends made for her. The ice cream starts to glow and turns into the Lion Ice Cream Animal Sweet, in which Aoi transforms into Cure Gelato. Gelato quickly manages to give Hotto a brain freeze allowing Whip and Custard to fight back and Gelato to quickly punch Hotto back into his normal fairy form. When everything is calm again, Aoi doesn't mind the fact that the concert might not be on anymore, but she still feels like singing. So she sings and everyone comes back to listen to her, including her idol, Ayane. Characters *Ichika Usami/Cure Whip *Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard *Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato *Pekorin *Hotto *Kei Sonobe *Ryuta Yokogawa *Ayane Misaki *Sara Asaka Trivia * Aoi's character song, Blue Sky Alright is played during the episode, along with two different versions of Soul Believer sung by both Aoi and Ayane. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Episode Category:Episode